Broken Petals
by Seme101
Summary: How far can the love of a sibling go, would you kill in order to see the look on their face. This is the twisted mindset of Naruto's brothers Kyuubi and Kousuke. Born triplets, turned killers, Kousuke and Kyuubi are the renowned serial duo Kitsune. Put away by their own brother Naruto, and family friends Sasuke and Itachi...but what happens when a copy cat is on the rise...NaruSas
1. Prologue

**Authors Note:** This story will be a little graphic, and will be replacing my story 'Insanity is my Savior'. I decided to take that stories same darkness and transform it into something else. I hope you like it. In this story Naruto, Kyuubi, and OC character Kousuke are triplets, and no they don't look alike.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Naruto**: Age 28

Ex- criminal profiler after having to put his twin brothers to jail. He now spends his times publishing books alongside his godfather Jiraiya.

**Kyuubi:** Age 28

-Serial Killer, and Naruto's triplet, he was captured in 2009 along with his brother Kousuke.

**Kousuke**: Age 28

-Serial Killer, and Naruto's fellow triplet. Was captured in 2009 along with his brother. Known as the Kitsune killers, due to the mark of a foxes tail they would leave after a murder.

**Sasuke**: Age 27

Best FBI in his firm, he helped put away Kyuubi and Kousuke, along with being Naruto's bestfriend. He secretly has a crush on the blond.

**Itachi**: Age 32

-Head of the Department, and was also apart of the capturing of the Uzumaki brothers.

**Neji**: Age 29

-new agent on in the firm and also the new partner of Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Today I learned that rose petals

can fall like glass, revealing

that beauty no longer lay within

the boundful bodies of beasts

and love is only seen between

cracks that were once mended

by white crumbled lines

It is said that death is a scary

peaceful creature that creeps

upon our souls and so we scream

for the salvation that we don't

dare deserve

It is this that they run from

the broken rose petals

revealing the truth behind

broken beauty

It is this that they run

from, the constant reminder

that they are just a second

beauty often like the reflection

of you, of us, of we, of them

It is this that they run from

the beauty that they lose in the

instant

It is this that is broken

-Seme101

* * *

**Prologue**

_Cameras were everywhere as the handcuffed brothers were brought out of the cop car. Reflecting each other's smiles they looked straight forward, words not even spoken until they were told to speak. Or was it when they were asked questions that the answer really matters?_

_The truth was that nothing really mattered at this point, they had achieved what they wanted, it was not perfection but the look on their brother's face was beautiful. It was awe-striking, it was a look that they wanted to achieve, and oh how they achieved it. _

_Standing in front of the precinct they were told to stop, microphones and recorders coming from all directions. Yet their eyes by-passed these awfully annoying people and straight to the pair of blue eyes that they loved so much. Everything they did was for him, he was the inspiration for their masterpieces, and this is what they would be remembered for. _

_This is what he would remember them for. _

_Questions were being asked but words were being spoken, they just simply smiled. _

_This was their masterpiece._

_" This is Channel 3 News with the top story of the week. Recently the serial duo **Kitsune**, who are known for draining their victims and then using their own blood as a base for paint, were captured. These two were not only apprehended by the FBI, but assisting the FBI in their arrest is their own brother Uzumaki Naruto, known criminal profiler..."_


	2. They Dying Angel

Author's Note: Hope you like the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**June 7,2013**

Sasuke bent down looking at the pair of cold eyes that were still open. Fear. That is what could be seen in her eyes, what was in her eyes as she took her last breath. This was the part of the job that he hated, looking into their eyes, staring at their death as they were vulnerable. And yet he had learned a long time ago to look past their eyes and look for clues. Unfortunately this murder didn't need a clue, it was evident, the murder was evident.

Sasuke stood up and looked at the mural that was on the wall. The picture was of the victim, displayed as the angel of death. Dry pigment of paint was evident everywhere, and the wetting tool was also. Put in bags the murderer had used the victims blood as the wetting utensil for the pigments. He displayed her how he felt she wanted to be displayed. As an angel dying, desperately taking the lives and repenting the job since he was hated so much.

Sasuke looked at the officer standing next to him, " So who do we have here?"

" Do we have a name yet?"

"Not yet sir, there is no I.D in her wallet."

"So he took it?"

" It would seem so sir."

Sasuke nodded, " get Itachi on the phone. Tell him we have a copycat…" The officer looked confused.

" A copycat sir?"

Sasuke looked at him irritated, " it would seem like someone admires the Uzumaki brothers." The officer seemed stunned and nodded as he ran to get Sasuke's brother on the phone. As the officer left, Shikamaru came up and stood beside Sasuke.

"Copycat huh?"

"Hn."

"Troublesome, he did everything perfect." Sasuke sighed as he and Shikamaru started to walk away from the crime scene. Standing outside by the car, Sasuke ruffled his hair a little and took the cigarette that was offered from Shikamaru.

"Heard you getting a new partner?" Sasuke only nodded as he inhaled, and slowly exhaled the smoke through his nose.

"Heard it's Hyuuga Neji, he's in the top of his class."

"Hn. Let's hope he has a stomach for what's to come ahead. Shikamaru only nodded.

"Are you going to talk to them…?"

" They are the only ones that know how they think, and I'm pretty sure that once Itachi hears this he's going to order the same thing. Either way the Uzumaki brothers are going to have to be talked to."

Shikamaru sighed as he exhaled a puff of smoke, "troublesome. They haven't talked since they've been arrested, and honestly I don't think they'll talk to anyone."

Sasuke grunted, "they'll talk to one person." Shikamaru nodded knowing full well who he was talking about. " Lets get back to the office."

* * *

Naruto woke up in a thin sheet of sweat, breathing heavy he pulled his legs over the edge of his bed. Slowly looking at the bright light that now stood outside his window he got up off the mattress and down into the bathroom. There are times when the mirror can be a harsh reality, and this was one of those times. As Naruto looked at his reflection he saw his bloodshot red eyes, along with how pale he had gotten compared to his normal tannish skin. His blond hair was no better as it reflected that of a dull blond since it was drenched in sweat.

Turning on the faucet he splashed his face with cold water.

"Let's start another day." Walking back into his room after turn on the shower he turned on the T.V and turned to the morning news. Not paying attention to many of the stories until one stopped him.

"_Early this morning a woman's body was found in a near old apartment building, she was drained of her own blood. This is said to be a copycat of the duo Kitsune, who were arrested in the late fall of 2009 four years ago…."_

Naruto just stared at the screen, body frozen.

* * *

Itachi looked irritated as he watched the news from his office, not moments later an even more irritated Sasuke came marching in.

"How the hell did they get the much information?"

Itachi turned of the television, " I don't know. But I intend to find out, further more Sasuke this is your new partner Hyuuga Neji." Sasuke took notice to the long haired brunette. The man bowed, and Sasuke still irritated only grunted.

"Itachi I don't want an amateur who just graduated on my team."

Itachi chuckled as he saw the irritated look that was now plastered on Neji's face, " look he's in the top of his class, and he demonstrated great field work apprehension. Plus for his thesis he did a paper on the Uzumaki brothers and their killing habits."

Sasuke growled, " we know their killing habits Itachi. FUCK! We know their habits period!"

Neji took this chance to speak, " with all due respect Sasuke. I believe I can be of some help, I studied every murder that took place by them."

Sasuke looked at Neji for a moment, " How old are you?"

"28."

Sasuke just stared at him, it was well known that Sasuke was one of the youngest members on the force. Especially since he graduated top of his class, and worked very hard for the position that he was in today.

Sighing Itachi came from around his desk and laid a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. " Look I know this is asking much of you, but I want you to go to Naruto's house. Ask him to help us, we both know that his brothers are only going to talk to him."

For a split second Itachi could see the hurt that flashed through Sasuke eyes, and then it disappeared.

" He probably already knows that we are going to ask him to help." Itachi nodded, and so did Sasuke as a response.

Walking out of the office he motioned for Neji to follow him. They stopped near Shikamaru's office,

" Shikamaru I want to know the victim's name by time I come back."

Shikamaru only nodded, "will do boss."

Pointing towards Neji, "you come on."

Neji, though having a dissatisfied look on his face nodded as he followed Sasuke out of the building and into the parking lot. Getting into the car Sasuke breathed heavily as he started the engine and waited for Neji to get situated. As the pulled onto the street into moving traffic there was a brief silence.

It was Neji who broke it, "Sasuke. If I am correct you and Uzumaki Naruto know each other." Sasuke grunted.

"It isn't really a secret. He is my best friend, and so were he's brother I guess you can say. We all grew up together since our parents were also friends."

Neji nodded, " do you think he is going to be willing to help us."

" Not at all, it's one of the reasons why he quit."

"Then why ask for his help if we already know that he isn't going to be willing to help us."

Sasuke grunted again, choosing not to answer the question. In honesty he himself was hoping that Naruto wouldn't want to help, but the truth was he was the best person to help find this copycat.

"Naruto is the best of the best, even for his age… I am hoping that he will willingly help us…even if it means talking to his brothers." Neji only nodded and the ride continued in silence.

Pulling up to Naruto's house, Neji really wasn't in awe. He was used to seeing big houses, and yet this seemed like a comfortable place. Parking the car Sasuke and Neji got out of the vehicle and walked up to the gate, ringing the doorbell they waited.

"Hello."

Sasuke pushed the button on the intercom, " Hey Dobe it's me come out."

"Don't call me a dobe teme! And here I come." Due to the beaming sunlight of the summer day, Naruto walked outside without a shirt on, giving Sasuke and Neji the full view of his defined abs and chiseled body. He walked up to the gate slowly and opened it, looking at Sasuke for a brief moment he smirked.

"You're staring Sasuke."

The younger Uchiha blushed, "Whatever dobe can we come inside?" Naruto smirk fell and nodded slowly as the two followed him into the quite spacious house. He showed them to the living room where pictures were displayed everywhere.

"Wait here so I can go put on a shirt." Sasuke only nodded as he went to sit on the couch, Neji simply followed.

"You're interested in him."

"That is none of your concern."

"Ah….so he doesn't know." Sasuke chose not to answer, and watched as Neji took this opportunity to look at the many family photos. Most of them were from when Naruto and his brothers were kids.

"They look normal don't they?" Neji was quite shocked and looked towards the doorway.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to intrude…it's just…"

"The answer is no Sasuke, I'm not going to speak to them…."Sasuke frowned.

"You saw the news report."

Naruto frowned, " all of Japan saw the news report Sasuke."

"Itachi won't take no as an answer you know that."

"I don't care what that weasel wants, I'm not doing it, I quit remember?"

Sasuke glared at him for a moment, "Naruto they will only talk to you."

Naruto was silent for a moment; he looked at Neji, then at Sasuke and sighed. "Is it really a copycat?"

"Hn. It would seem so, he/she killed the victim in the same exact manor, and displayed their work in the same way."

"Who was the victim?"

"We don't have an I.D as of yet, victim was female though seemed to be in her early or late twenties." Naruto looked as if he was thinking hard.

"There wasn't a difference in the death at all?" Sasuke only shook his head.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a moment, "fine. But I want to see the victim first." Sasuke nodded silently and watched as Naruto left the room to go get his jacket.

Neji looked at Sasuke, "do you think this is wise?"

"Rather it's wise or not is questionable." It wasn't but five minutes and Naruto came back with a pair of black jeans on instead of jogging pants, and a black leather jacket.

"Let's get this over with." All three headed out the house and within twenty minutes they were in the morgue looking that the white cloth that separated them from the victim's naked body.

Shikamaru pulled out the chart, "her name is Haruno Sakura. She's a desk clerk at a salon, her only family is her husband, and he's on his way." Naruto looked at her, pale pink hair displayed on the cold slab she laid upon.

"You said she was married?"

Shikamaru nodded, "Yeah. It seems like they've been married for three years."

Naruto looked at her again, "what was above her?"

"She was displayed as the angel of death."

"Did you talk to any of the people at the salon she worked at?"

Shikamaru nodded, "we sent an officer over. According to them she could be a fireball, but she was very happy with her life, and her husband.

" Husbands name?"

"Rock Lee."

"Chinese?" Shikamaru only nodded.

"Yea it would seem so…he moved here at a young age we found out."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "you said that you couldn't I.D her at the scene…was her personal identification card missing?"

Sasuke nodded, "yes."

Neji took this time to speak, a little confused. "Naruto-san if I may speak?"

"Yeah, sure what?"

"Your brothers never took anything from their victims, am I right."

Naruto nodded, "yes. It's out of their character to fraternize with their models, even when they went to art school they were like that. It is the painting that means something to them…what you see here is different. He wants the attention, she was special to him for some reason…but to her he would have been a nobody.

Neji nodded, "I see now…But why an angel of death?"

Neji and Sasuke watched as Naruto froze, "angel of death?...take me to my brothers..NOW!" Neji was quite alarmed by the sudden command.

"Naruto-san, what have you seen?"

Naruto looked at him for a moment, "take me to my brothers now." Itachi was then in the room.

"Naruto it's nice to see you…"

"Cut the crap, did you bring my brothers here, or do we have to go see them at the facility." Itachi eyes softened.

" We must go to the asylum."

Naruto nodded grabbing his jacket, and leaving Neji to his thoughts as he looked at the body and information. Sasuke just watched as Neji analyzed the body, before tapping him and motioning him to tag along.

* * *

It took more than an hour to get to Konoha's asylum for the criminally insane. Screams at every angle to be let free and to say Naruto was nervous would be an understatement. Neji and Sasuke walked behind Naruto slowly, Neji himself watching Naruto's body movements.

"Stop analyzing me."

Sasuke was a little shocked at the random comment, "I wasn't…."

"Not you, the other one."

He only nodded, all three stopping in front of a thick glass. Naruto looked into eyes that reflected his and sighed as two backs were turned both drawing in their own corner. Slowly Naruto walked up to the glass, his footstep could be heard in the now quiet hallway.

"Naru-chan your footsteps haven't changed in all these years."

Kousuke turned around, setting down his sketch book and walking towards the giant glass. His hair was the same sandy blond shade, and the scar marks were still as evident on his cheeks. He was built much like Naruto himself, as was Kyuubi as he took smirked and stepped towards the giant glass. His red hair was in a ponytail, and his eyes were the same dark blue as his.

Off to the side Sasuke and Neji stood silent, watching as the brothers interacted with each other. Quite amazed that the twins just started talking with no prompt. Naruto sighed as he stepped a little closer to the glass, and thus to his brothers.

Kyuubi tilt his head to the side as he looked at Naruto, " you're not sleeping well are you Naru-chan?"

"Don't call me that, I'm not a kid anymore."

Kyuubi nodded, " this is true. I am sorry, why didn't you come visit us."

Kousuke nodded, as if to confirm Kyuubi question. " We've missed you Naru….don't you love us anymore."

"You depict your love for me very different than I do for you."

Kousuke smiled greedily, " that's because you belong to us Naruto. You always will…we love you."

Kyuubi mimicked Kousuke smile, "we will always be inside you no matter how many times you run from it."

Naruto nodded, "this is something I have come to accept. But this isn't why I came to see you…"

Kousuke nodded, " oh yes. I assume it is about the copycat….he has made quite a show hasn't he."

Naruto, " he's mimicked your work…your masterpiece…" Kyuubi sneered, while Kousuke made a face.

" He can never mimick our masterpiece Naru and you know that….every painting was for you. You liked them didn't you?"

Naruto chose not to comment, " I need your help to stop him."

Kyuubi chuckled, "you don't need our help. You found us didn't you…you can find him the same way."

Kousuke smiled, "you say he is copying our murders but no copycat is perfect. They make flaws and I am sure that you have caught his or you wouldn't be here right now….so tell me Naru…what was his flaw?"

"Death…the woman he killed was depicted as the angel of death…he mourned for her life…he saw her as a death symbol…but I don't know why."

Kyuubi shrugged, " so distasteful. To use death as his prose, yes he is very different from us Naru…he is ruining our work…turning it into his own design…"

Kousuke looked at Naruto, "Naruto why won't you come any closer?"

Naruto didn't move, " he had a personal attachment to her…she was special to him."

Kyuubi nodded, "attachment to a model…tsk tsk tsk.

Naruto nodded unknowingly, "he took her I.D card also…he was celebrating her…rejoicing her inner self."

Kousuke looked annoyed, "one who depicts death as beauty is simply depressing…Naruto come closer please?

"Why do you think he depicts death?"

Kousuke looked at Naruto and smirked, "the same reason you depict death Naruto. Come closer to the glass…NOW." Naruto reluctantly did as told by his brother, feeling the pairs of eyes that were on his back as he stepped closer to the glass.

Kousuke and Kyuubi put their hands on the glass; Naruto covered theirs with his own. Kyuubi and Kousuke looked at him, both speaking at the same time. "You should be careful Naru-chan….he's seems obsessed with you."

Naruto looked at them, " you cannot be sure. There has only been one person…this could be a coincidence…"

Kyuubi frowned, " if we were out we would kill him so he wouldn't ruin your design….your horribly beautiful design." Naruto frowned removing his hand and stepping back from the glass.

Kousuke smiled, " you don't look good Naru…you should sleep some." Naruto shook his head before walking away from his brothers.

Sasuke caught up to the fast pace that Naruto was walking, grabbing his arm."Dobe are you okay?"

" I told you not to call me that!" He continued to walk until he was out of the facility and back at the car, breathing heavily.

Sasuke walked up to him, worry clear on his face. Pulling him aside the raven haired male placed his hand on the taller mans cheek.

"Naruto are you okay?"

"He's not a copycat Sasuke, yes he displays his pieces in the same way as Kousuke and Kyuubi…but his motive is different."

Sasuke nodded at Naruto, "how though."

Naruto chuckled, "I'm curious myself….but I can't be sure at the moment if what I am thinking is true."

"And what are you thinking dobe."

"That this copycat is grabbing for reconignition." Both males looked at the third voice; Neji came walking up looking serious. "This is correct isn't it Naruto-san."

Naruto said nothing as he got into the back seat of the car.

* * *

**June 13, 2013 Thursday Morning 6:00 AM**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his phone rining, picking it up he mumbled a grumpy hello. Only to hear his brothers voice on the other end.

" Sasuke, we have another one. I want you down at the site in thirty minutes."

Sasuke instantly went straight, lifting his body out of the bed and throwing on some jeans and a shirt before grabbing his jacket. "Have they I.D the victim yet."

"Yes…It would appear to be Rock Lee…"

"Haruno Sakura's husband?"

"It would seem so, I already have someone picking up Naruto…and Neji is also already on his way." Sasuke nodded into the phone as though his brother could see the simple gesture.

"Alright I'm on my way." The phone simply went click, and putting it into his pocket he grabbed his keys and walked to his car. Breathing slowly as he started the car and drove to the destination.


End file.
